I will die for you
by blackphanthom
Summary: What a brother's love can do.... Kinda very late because it was a new year fanfic...but i hope you enjoy it


DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything in SUPERNATURAL... truth be told... they own me...!!!

A/N : I swear to you that I wrote this story a long time ago, the new years eve, to be exact... but for life's things I can't post it... so now the plot is similar for tonight episode, but just in the location... this is short,just an idea that popped in my head... thanks to the grapes , cider and lack of sleep...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I WILL DIE FOR YOU...!!!

Winter... now he remembers why he dont like so much the winter season, beside the christmas parties and all new gigs in stores, he knows now he dont like the snow, not anymore, after two days strandled in a cheap motel room, with his sick and bored brother, without many things to do, he feels like he was growing old right there, so he needs something to do immeditely, and considering that the "work" is low and the pool tables very alone... then first things first... money...and that friendly bank in town seems to be the perfect target for request for a pair of a very well needed new credit cards...

"Tell me again.. why we need to be in the middle of new years eve ,in a very cold day, in a bank???".. say a very grumpy Sammy, who is riding his second day with the flu and a bout of cough..

"Because, in order to eat and sleep in a bed, we need credit cards and money... and guess what?? we dont have any one, so that charming guy in there will give us a new pair...so dont forget we are the Douglas... John and Bobby Douglas !!"

"Why you has to be John...??"

"Because Im the handsome one... tantrum boy!!"

"Im not..." Sammy replay was interrupted for a coughing fit, that make him lost his breath, Dean was rubbing circles in Sam's back..

"Hey... hey!!!... dont turn blue on me, dude... come on, take a breath..."

"Im fine...just dont make laugh jerk...!!!

"Ok... you know I think PMS touch at your door once in a month... but for you is almost everyday.."

"Dean..Im gonna..."

"Mr. Douglas... please take a seat..."

"Why in hell this guy is so happy?? Sam though while they approach the smiling man's desk

ooOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOOoooo

Half and hour latter they got his new credit cards... with fake names, fake adress and a very good amount of credits... good pay for a lot of creativity...

"Well, Sammy now we can search for a new job and make the honors for this plastic ladies in a good hotel, for a change..." Say Dean pumping his eyebrows to Sam.

"Whatever man, the only thing I want is go to our room and laid down.."

"Sorry, Sammy... but you are not my type..."

"Smartass"

Just when they almost reach the door , a loud conmotion can be heard in the bank, what Dean see gave him the creeps...

A very tall guy, wearing a black mask is pointing a large weapon to the customers , while other three are aiming his guns to the cashier and the manager...

"NOBODY MOVES... THIS IS AN ASSAULT... JUST DONT MAKE A MOVE AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT..."

Dean was trying to evaluate the situation, while he was pushing Sam toward the door, if only he can put his brother safe...

"HEY... STOP RIGHT THERE ... " Dean is now seeing to the wrong end of a gun...

"Hey...hey ..relax man... " He say raising his hands in sign of peace, pulling Sammy behind himself.

"You two, lover boys, come here and kneel in the floor, hands in the head... NOW!!"

"Dean..."

"Shut up, Sammy... we gonna be alright..."

"SOMEONE SHUT UP THAT B, NOW!!" shout the tall man, pointing his gun to a frigthened girl, who is talking under his breath, and looking at point to take a run..

Sam can detect his brother body language, he will try to save the people in this bank... but at what cost... he then whispered in his brother ears...

"Do you remember about dont jump behind a barrel in Niagara falls???"

But Dean, choose to ignore his brother remark, and try to calm the girl...

"Ssshh!!, Its alright, relax, take a deep breath... sshh!!"

One young man , use the distraction moment to run to the bank's door, but a couple of seconds after he fall death by two gunshots in the back. All the people in the bank start to yell and cry aloud, and the woman beside Dean began to shout histerically, making the tall man, point his gun to her again..

"SHUT UP ,... SHUT YOUR FING MOUTH...SHUT UP"

"Hey dude, she is scared, .."

"Who the hell are you?? Mother Theresa??? "

"Relax, man... you need to stay calm if you want to make this fine...""Dean was approaching the guy, and Sam know what he is planning, but before he can stop him, Dean jump the guy, and try to take out his gun...but unfortunely the guy was taller and stronger that Dean ,so he punch the brother in the face, and throw him away,pointing the gun at him...

"YOU STUPID SOB... ..."

Dean hear the gunshot and close his eyes expecting the pain to explode, but he feels like spinning around and hearing a pained grunt he opened his eyes, only to see his baby brother falling at his feet.

And then all the thing seems to be in slow motion, he see Sammy sliding to the floor, taking him down , Sam was barely breathing and his faceis a pale reflect of pain...

When Dean raise his brother's body he feels a wetness in his hands...Sam's blood

"SAMMY... SAMMY..."

Alright... I know this is a poor excuse, but the english isnt obviously my native language... and Im so stubborn to have a betta...so ALL the mistakes are mine... Sorry!!!

Please tell me what you think...and send me a review...please...please...

Thanks for the reading!!!


End file.
